La Maison de Mickey
| chaîne = Disney Channel | nb_saisons = 5 | nb_épisodes =128 | durée = 21 minutes | début = 5 mai 2006 | fin = 27 décembre 2013 }}La Maison de Mickey (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse en version originale) est une série télévisée d'animation américaine composée de 128 épisodes de 21 minutes, diffusée du 5 mai 2006 au 27 décembre 2013 sur Disney Channel. En France, la série est diffusée sur Playhouse Disney, sur Disney Junior et sur M6 dans l'émission Disney Kid Club. Avant M6, elle était diffusée sur TF1. Au Québec, la série est diffusée sur Playhouse Disney Canada depuis son entrée en ondes, le 5 juillet 2010. Historique Cette série est la première à avoir été démarrée le même jour, le 6 mai 2006, sur toutes les chaînes Disney Channel, soit plus de cent pays. Elle connaîtra un spin-off à partir de 2012, La Boutique de Minnie, mettant en vedette Minnie Mouse et Daisy Duck en gérantes d'un magasin de nœuds. Présentation de la série Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Dingo et Pluto sont les vedettes de cette série. Elle a pour principe de pointer de manière interactive avec les spectateurs certains points pour stimuler la résolution de problème. Ludwig von Drake, Tic et Tac, Pat Hibulaire, M. Pettibone, Willie, Clarabelle Cow, Butch, Figaro, Dumbo, Mortimer Ratino et même les "Hippopotamettes" de Fantasia apparaissent aussi dans cette série. Synopsis Les personnages Disney cités plus hauts sont les hôtes d'une improbable maison magique appartenant à Mickey, qui donne son nom à la série. Ils sont assistés par le robot Tourniquet, qui leur fournit quotidiennement des gadgets appelés Maxi-outils et qui, même quand il sont aussi improbable qu'un coussin ou qu'un bébé hippopotame, finissent toujours par servir au cours de l'épisode. Voix originales Personnages principaux * Wayne Allwine (de 2006 à 2009) puis Bret Iwan (depuis 2009): Mickey Mouse, Woodpecker ; * Russi Taylor : Minnie Mouse ; * Bill Farmer : Dingo, Pluto ; * Tony Anselmo : Donald Duck ; * Tress MacNeille : Daisy Duck, Tic et Tac, Baby Red Bird, Mrs. Claus, Mommy Red Bird ; * Rob Paulsen : Tourniquet. Personnages récurrents * Dee Bradley Baker : le Père Noël, Boo-Boo Chicken ; * Corey Burton : professeur Ludwig von Drake ; * Jim Cummings : Pat, Frog ; * Will Ryan : Willie ; * Frank Welker : Mr. Pettybone, Butch, Teddy Bear, Big Red Gooey Fish, Bella, Sheep ; * April Winchell : Clarabelle Cow. Voix françaises Personnages principaux * Laurent Pasquier : Mickey Mouse ; * Marie-Charlotte Leclaire : Minnie Mouse ; * Sylvain Caruso : Donald Duck ; * Sybille Tureau : Daisy Duck ; * Gérard Rinaldi (de 2006 à 2012) puis Emmanuel Curtil (à partir de 2012) : Dingo. Personnages récurrents *Alain Dorval : Pat Hibulaire *Roger Carel : Ludwig von Drake En coulisses Commentaires Ce programme fait partie du bloc de programmes Playhouse Disney présenté sur la chaîne Disney Channel tous les jours à destination des plus jeunes et repris sur la chaîne Playhouse Disney. Cette série est une version en animation numérique des personnages de Disney, désormais représentés en 3D. Épisodes Première saison # Daisy perd ses moutons (Daisy-Bo-Peep) (avec Tic et Tac) # Une surprise pour Minnie (A Surprise for Minnie) (avec Pat) # L'Oiseau de Dingo (Goofy's Bird) (avec Baby Red Bird et Mommy Red Bird) # La Course de ballons de Donald (Donald's Big Balloon Race) (avec Clarabelle Cow, Donald Dingue, Tic et Tac et Pat) # La Balle de Pluto (Pluto's Ball) (avec Tic et Tac et Pat) # Donald et les Haricots magiques (Donald and the Beanstalk) (avec Willie the Giant et Boo-Boo Chicken) # Mickey va à la pêche (Mickey Goes Fishing) (avec M. Pettybone, Donald Dingue et Pat) # Dingo sur Mars (Goofy on Mars) # Donald, le Prince Canard (Donald the Frog Prince) (avec Donald Dingue et Pat) # L'Anniversaire de Minnie (Minnie's Birthday) (avec Mortimer Mouse, Tic et Tac et Donald Dingue) # La Danse de Daisy (Daisy's Dance) (avec Pat, Tic et Tac et Clarabelle Cow) # La Fête d'Halloween (Mickey's Treat) (avec Pat) # Mickey joue à cache-cache (Mickey Go-Seek) (Pat et Tic et Tac) # Pluto le champion (Pluto's Best) (avec Pat, Butch the Bulldog, Tic et Tac, Clarabelle Cow et Donald Dingue) # Mickey part à la chasse au trésor (Mickey's Treasure Hunt) # Daisy s'envole dans les airs (Daisy in the Sky) (avec Donald Dingue, Tic et Tac et Pat) # Minnie joue au petit chaperon rouge (Minnie Red Riding Hood) (avec Pat) # Pluto le chien « babysitter » (Pluto's Puppy-Sitting Adventure) (avec Clarabelle Cow et Bella) # Dingo le magnifique (Goofy the Great) (avec Boo-Boo Chicken, Donald Dingue, Clarabelle Cow et Tic et Tac) # À la recherche du lion perdu de Donald (Donald's Lost Lion) (avec Figaro et Pat) # Mickey sauve Noël (Mickey Saves Santa) (avec Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus et Donald Dingue) # Docteur Daisy (Dr. Daisy MD) (avec Pat et Clarabelle Cow) # Mickey et les Couleurs (Mickey's Color Adventure) (avec Donald Dingue) # Minnie au bois dormant (Sleeping Minnie) (avec Clarabelle Cow et Pat) # Le Hoquet de Donald (Donald's Hiccups) (avec Clarabelle Cow, Donald Dingue et Tic et Tac) # Le Petit Zoo de Dingo (Goofy's Petting Zoo) (avec Pat) # La Chasse aux œufs de Pâques (Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt) (avec Pat et Willie le Géant) Deuxième saison # Tous en piste ! (Fancy Dancin' Goofy) (avec Clarabelle) # Un p'tit coup d'main (Mickey's Handy Helpers) # Dingo le charpentier (Goofy the Homemaker) # Bébé Dingo (Goofy Baby) # Dingo s'entraine (Goofy in Training) # Le pique-nique de Minnie (Minnie's Picnic) # La fanfare de Mickey (Mickey's Big Band Concert) # Minnie mène l'enquête (Minnie's Mystery) # Le Chapeau de Dingo (Goofy's Hat) # Le colis de Donald (Donald's Special Delivery) # Un animal pour Daisy (Daisy's Pet Project) # La fête foraine de Clarabelle (Clarabelle's Clubhouse Carnival) # Mickey et Minnie font un safari (Mickey and Minnie's Jungle Safari) # Mickey le cow-boy (Mickey's Round Up) # La grande mission de Mickey (Mickey's Big Job) # La comète de Mickey (Mickey's Comet) # Mickey campeur (Mickey's Camp Out) # L'exposition de Mickey (Mickey's Art Show) # Le petit train de Mickey (Mickey's Clubhouse Choo Choo) # Le bébé dragon (Mickey and the Enchanted Egg) # La balade en bulle de Pluto (Pluto's Bubble Bath) # Dingo se multiplie (Goofy Goes Goofy) # Donald commandant de l'espace (Space Captain Donald) # Daisy agent secret (Secret Spy Daisy) # La folle journée de Mickey (Mickey's Silly Problem) # L'arc-en-ciel de Minnie (Minnie's Rainbow) # Pat et la fête hawaïenne (Pete's Beach Blanket Luau) # Le copain de Pluto (Pluto's Playmate) # Sire Dingo du lac (Sir Goofs-a-Lot) # Mille mercis, Mickey (Mickey's Thanks A Bunch Day) # La journée de l'amitié de Mickey (The Friendship Team) # Coco le singe de Dingo (Goofy's Coconutty Monkey) # Pluto chien des neiges (Pluto to the Rescue) # Le grand spectacle de Clarabelle (Clarabelle's Clubhouse Mooo-sical) # Mickey va sur Mars (Mickey's Message from Mars) # Les canards de Donald (Donald's Ducks) # L'abeille de Minnie (Minnie's Bee Story) # Dingo le super-héros (Goofy's Super Wish) # Les cinq énigmes de Mickey (Mickey's Big Surprise) # Le pays des merveilles (Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland) Troisième saison # Dingo fait de la magie (Goofy's Magical Mix-Up) # La sauterelle de Daisy (Daisy's Grasshopper) # Le bingo calendrier de Minnie (Minnie's Mouseke-Calendar) # La soirée pyjama de Minnie (Minnie's Pajama Party) # Dingo le preux chevalier (Goofy's Giant Adventure) # Donald, chasseur de sable (Donald of the Desert) # Les drôles de filles (The Go Getters) # Joyeux anniversaire, Tourniquet ! (Happy Birthday Toodles) # Un ami pour Cléo (Mickey's Fishy Story) # La Maison de Donald (Donald's Clubhouse) # Mission sauvetage pour Pluto (Pluto Lends A Paw) # L'œuf de Donald (Donald Hatches An Egg) # À vos ordres Capitaine Mickey (Aye, Aye, Captain Mickey) # La maxi gym de Mickey (Chip's and Dale's First Beach Trip) # La sieste du Prince Pat (Prince Pete`s Catnap) # Mickey et les formes (Mickey's Show and Tell) # Casse-tête pour Super Dingo (SuperGoof's Super Puzzle) # La gare de Mickey (Mickey's Train Station) # La statuette du coq d'or (The Golden Boo Boo) # Le conte de Pluto (Pluto's Tale) # Le chapeau penseur de Dingo (Goofy's Thinking Cap) # Le défilé de Minnie (Minnie's Bow Show) # Le bal costumé de Minnie (Minnie's Masquerade) # Dingo a disparu (Goofy's Gone) # Le spectacle de fleurs de Minnie et Daisy (Minnie and Daisy's Flower Shower) # Pluto et le dinosaure (Pluto's Dinosaur Romp) # La petite parade de Mickey (Mickey's Little Parade) # Le robot de Dingo (Goofy's Goofbot) # Donald le génie (Donald the Genie) # Mickey fête le printemps (Mickey's Springtime Surprise) # Dingo baby-sitter (Goofy Babysitter) # Mickey dans l'espace (Partie 1/2) (Mickey's Space Adventure Part 1/2) # Mickey dans l'espace (Partie 2/2) (Mickey's Space Adventure Part 2/2) # Mickey fait la course (Partie 1/2) (Mickey's Road Rally Adventure Part 1/2) # Mickey fait la course (Partie 2/2) (Mickey's Road Rally Adventure Part 2/2) Quatrième saison # Mickey et Donald ont une ferme # Donald Jr # Le goûter de Minnie la martienne (Martian Minnie’s Tea Party) # La fête de la ferme # Le légendaire Mickey de cristal # Les cheveux de Daisy # Mickey et le temple mystérieux # Chef Dingo à gogo # L'aventure incroyable de Mickey # Oh Tourniquet ! # Le maxiballon de Mickey # Le conte de fée de Minnie # Mickey, athlète de haut niveau # Le sous-marin de Mickey # Le tour du monde de Mickey # La nouvelle maison de Donald # Le salon de Minnie # Joyeux maxiversaire Mickey ! # Une super aventure # Le concours de rock # Le magicien d'Izz - 1re partie (The Wizard of Izz Part 1/2) # Le magicien d'Izz - 2e partie (The Wizard of Izz Part 2/2) # Capitaine Mickey et les pirates - (Partie 1/2) (Mickey's Pirate Aventure Part 1/2) # Capitaine Mickey et les pirates - (Partie 2/2) (Mickey's Pirate Aventure Part 2/2) # La collection d'hiver de Minnie - (Partie 1/2) (The Winter Collection of Minnie's Part 1/2) # La collection d'hiver de Minnie - (Partie 2/2) (The Winter Collection of Minnie's Part 2/2) Commentaires Ce programme fait partie du bloc de programmes Playhouse Disney présenté sur la chaîne Disney Channel tous les jours à destination des plus jeunes et repris sur la chaîne Playhouse Disney. Cette série est une version en animation numérique des personnages de Disney, désormais représentés en 3D. Principe de la série Produits dérivés DVD * La Chasse aux œufs de Pâques (La Chasse aux œufs de Pâques - Le Hoquet de Donald) - n°1 * A la rescousse du Père Noël (Mickey sauve Noël - Mickey joue à cache-cache - L'Oiseau de Dingo) - n°2 * Contes et surprises (Minnie au bois dormant - Minnie joue au petit chaperon rouge - Donald, le Prince canard) - n°3 * Indices, surprises et friandises (La Fête d'Halloween - Dingo le magnifique - Docteur Daisy) - n°4 * Le Grand Plouf (Les canards de Donald - La balade en bulle de Pluto - Mickey va à la pêche - La fête hawaïenne de Pat) - n°5 * Minnie Mène L'Enquête (Daisy agent secret - La fête foraine de Clarabelle - La journée de l'amitié de Mickey) - n°6 * Le Pays des merveilles (Le pays des merveilles - Dingo se multiplie) - n°7 * Des aventures en couleur (Des aventures en couleur (= Mickey et les couleurs) - L'exposition de Mickey - L'arc-en-ciel de Minnie) - n°8 * Joyeuse Saint Valentin (Une surprise pour Minnie - Tous en piste - Le colis de Donald) - n°9 * La fanfare de Mickey (La fanfare de Mickey - La danse de Daisy - Le grand spectacle de Clarabelle) - n°10 * Décollage pour Mars (Mickey va sur Mars - La comète de Mickey - Donald commandant de l'espace) - n°11 * La course en ballon avec Donald (La course de ballons de Donald - Pluto le champion - Dingo s'entraine) - n°12 * Le train express (Le petit train de Mickey - La Gare de Mickey - Le travail de Mickey (= La grande mission de Mickey)) - n°13 * Le rodéo des chiffres (Mickey le cow-boy - Daisy perd ses moutons - Les cinq énigmes de Mickey - Casse-tête pour Super Dingo - Mickey et les formes) - n°14 * Vive la nature ! (La sauterelle de Daisy - Mickey campeur - Daisy s'envole dans les airs - Mickey et Minnie font un safari) - n°15 * Mickey fait la course ! (Mickey fait la course - Mission sauvetage pour Pluto) - n°16 * Le défilé de Minnie (La soirée pyjama de Minnie - Le défilé de Minnie - L'abeille de Minnie - Le pique-nique de Minnie) - n°17 * Mickey dans l'espace (Mickey dans l'espace - Le chapeau-penseur de Dingo) - n°18 Livre interactif * Bienvenue chez Mickey (Play-a-sound) * Vole, ballon, vole ! (VETCH) Livre magnet * 5+1, c'est plus rigolo ! Livre voiture * La voiture de Mickey Livre valisette * Mon livre valisette Livre (grand format) * Mickey traverse la rivière Livre (petit format) * Drôle de grenouille ! * Où est Dingo ? * Les gâteaux de Minnie * C'est encore loin ? * Une étrange invitation * Vole, ballon, vole ! * Joyeux anniversaire ! Jeux de société * La maison des jeux (TFOU Game) * La maison de Mickey (EduKid) Jeux vidéo * V.Smile - La maison de mickey sv:Musses klubbhus Catégorie:Série télévisée Catégorie:Série d'animation